Excuses
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: Hermione tries to understand why Draco doesn't want anyone to know they're together. Draco/Hermione.


***

I don't own anything you recognise. Unfortunately.

***

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking down the hall at The Ministry, making her way to her office to start her working day. She checked her watch and quickened her pace so she wouldn't be late clocking in. Hermione had woken up late that morning after staying up until the early hours, she hadn't had time for breakfast and had only had time to pull her hair back into a scruffy bun. She checked her watch again. Thirty seconds to get to her office, Hermione fixed her satchel higher on her shoulder and almost jogged the rest of the way. Just as she got to the door she groaned as she saw Ron leaning against the doorjamb.

"Hermione, how would you like to go to the Ministry Equinox Ball with me?"

"Oh, Ron. I can't talk about this now."

Hermione walked past Ron into her office and managed to clock in seconds before the clock struck nine. Unfortunately Ron followed her into her office and leant on her desk.

"Why can't you talk about it now?"

Ron picked up her name plate and twisted it in his fingers, Hermione sat behind her desk and snatched it off him. She put it back down and picked up her mail from the inbox.

"Because Ron, I don't have time"

"You only have to say yes or no 'Mione."

Hermione began sorting out the mail from her inbox into three different piles. "Important." "Not so important." and "Rubbish." She was muttering to herself about megical junkmail when she heard Ron cluck his tongue irritably. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up.

"Yes?"

Ron's eyes lit up and he moved away from her desk. "That's great Hermione, Gin said she wants to go dress shopping with her..."

"Ron! Slow down. I was asking what you wanted."

"Oh..." Ron's smile faltered "I want you to come to the ball with me..."

Before Hermione could respond Draco Malfoy walked in with a stack of forms.

"Granger I've got..."

"Malfoy, do you mind? We're in the middle of something."

Hermione groaned and tried to apologise to Draco with her eyes.

"Ron... I am in work..."

"No, 'Mione, he can't just barge into your office without knocking"

"Yes he can Ron."

Ron looked confused and glanced between Draco and Hermione.

"He's my boss, Ron."

Ron looked dumfounded, confused, outraged and seething all at once. Hermione dropped her head to her desk as she realised what was coming. Ron blew up.

"WHAT? THEY CHOSE HIM FOR A PROMOTION INSTEAD OF YOU?! YOU'RE MUCH MORE INTELLIGENT THAN HIM! WHY WOULD THEY CHOOSE HIM? WHO CHOSE HIM?"

"Ron, calm down. If it makes you any happier they chose me first."

"THEN WHY IS HE YOUR BOSS?"

"Weasel if you don't stop shouting then I'm calling security."

If looks could kill then Draco Malfoy would certainly be dead, Hermione thought. She stood up and moved round to the front of the desk and stood in front of Ron to stop him glowering at Draco. However, he just moved on to glaring at Hermione.

"I turned down the promotion because I am _happy_ with my job. I didn't _want_ a promotion. I really quite like being a liaison officer between muggles and wizards. I don't want to be a manager, okay?"

Ron grudgingly accepted and turned to leave, he got to the doorway and turned back. "Will you still come to the ball with me?"

For the second time Hermione began to respond but was cut off, by Draco this time.

"No, Weasley, she won't."

"Why, you're not making her work are you?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco.

"No, she's going with me."

"You're...going...with Malfoy? Why?" Ron stuttered, again looking bewildered as he looked between Hermione and Draco. Hermione was staring at Draco, her mouth slightly open with shock.

"Tell him" Draco encouraged.

"I... I... um..."

Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly and cleared his throat, Ron looked back to him.

"Not only am I her boss, Weasley, I'm also her fiance. So she can't go with you."

"F-fiance?" asked Ron, his eyes wide with shock.

"Draco? Fiance?" asked Hermione, looking just as shocked as Ron.

"Yeah, if you'll have me..."

Draco walked closer to her and took hold of both her hands in his and dropped down to one knee, he kissed her knuckles before looking up and smiling at the incredulous look on her face.

"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Hermion Granger-Malfoy?"

Hermione grinned and a tear slid down her cheek. Her smile faltered slightly.

"No."

Draco's face fell and he looked close to crying.

"HA!" Ron shouted from somwhere to her left.

"No, I won't become Mrs Granger-Malfoy. But I'd love to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

Draco grinned and slipped a white gold ring on her finger. She looked down and smiled as she saw a deep green emerald with two white diamonds on either side. Hermione pulled Draco to his feet and kissed him lightly.

"What about last night?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I was being a prick.

* * *

_"Why don't you want people to know, Draco?"_

_This was one of many arguments they'd had, it was pretty much the only thing they argued about._

_"I'm your boss Hermione. I don't want things to be awkward for you!"_

_Hermione laughed but there was no humour in her voice. "Don't make me laugh, Draco."_

_Draco couldn't look Hermione in the eye. He was deeply in love with her, and he wasn't sure if she knew how she affected him. However, for people to know about them when his family name still held a taboo was unthinkable. His CV may as well say "Draco Malfoy, Death Eater laughably Muggle Liaison Officer." No one took him seriously and he wouldn't have Hermione's name dragged through the dirt._

_"Draco..." Hermione murmured, she moved forward and took his hand in hers. She moved closer to him and smoothed her hands up his chest as his eyes closed. She leant on her tip toes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his chin and his neck. When he opened his eyes he saw tears falling down her cheeks, his arms immediately came to surround her and pull her close._

_"I love you so much Draco. I wan't to show people that. Don't you understand?"_

_Draco kissed her lips lightly and pressed his forehead to hers._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_

* * *

_

A few weeks later the Wizarding World was treated to their first official glimpse of Draco and Hermione as a couple when they entered the Equinox Ball. As Draco expected as soon as they entered the room people stopped and stared, what he wasn't expecting was the round of applause.


End file.
